1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device for use in a game machine, in which a plurality of symbols are variably displayed by and on a variable display device, and when a combination of some symbols corresponds to a predetermined combination of symbols along any winning line of the variable display device at the time the variable display is stopped, a bonus, such as tokens etc., is paid to a player. Further, the present invention relates to a game machine equipped with the display device.
The present application is based on Japanese Patent Application No. 2000-244177, which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
A game machine of aforementioned type has hitherto been known as a slot machine. In the slot machine, a plurality of reels, each having a plurality of symbols, serve as variable display devices. All the reels are stopped by way of actuation of stop buttons etc. In the slot machine, when a predetermined combination of symbols, corresponding to a winning combination, is achieved along any winning line, tokens are paid out in accordance with the combination. In general, in the case of such a slot machine, when a player actuates a predetermined start lever, a winning combination drawing device performs internal drawing operation for conducting drawing of an arbitrary winning combination. When a predetermined winning combination has been hit with the internal drawing operation, the reels are controlled to stop such that a combination of symbols corresponding to the winning combination is more likely to arise. Conversely, when no winning combination has been hit with the internal drawing operation, a combination of symbols cannot correspond to any winning combination, regardless of the timing at which the player actuates the stop buttons etc.
Some of such game machines have an indicator such as a liquid-crystal display etc. The indicator displays a stationary or moving image corresponding to the game status of the game machine, thereby warming the game up. Alternatively, the indicator is utilized for informing the player that the player can join a bonus game in accordance with the internal drawing operation.
Operators who run “Pachinko” (Japanese popular game) parlors or amusement arcades using game machines and players of the game machines have been unable to change contents to be displayed on the indicator. Even when the operator desires to eliminate reporting functions of game machines for informing a player that the player can join a bonus game in accordance with the internal drawing operation, removal of the reporting functions has been impossible for reasons of business operation.
The indicator displays contents matching a predetermined theme, thereby providing the contents to players. However, there may be a case where the contents do not match players' preferences. Even in such a case, the players cannot change the contents. Hence, a very small degree of freedom in choosing contents to be displayed on the indicator is available for operators, players, etc., who are users of the game machines.
Game machines, such as slot machines etc., are designed and manufactured under certain standards. However, all types of game machine are substantially identical in terms of an interface, provided in the indicator, for connecting a control section of a game machine to the indicator and the size of the indicator. Therefore, when a plurality of types of game machines are mass-produced, an attempt is made to achieve commonality of components by using identical indicators, thereby curtailing costs of component parts and enabling provision of low-cost game machines. However, the indicator provided in such the game machine displays contents unique to the game machine. Hence, there is a necessity of recording display content information about contents, which vary according to the kinds of game machines, into a recording medium such as a ROM (i.e., Read Only Memory) etc. Hence, an operation for recording display content information into the ROM varies according to the kind of game machine, thereby hindering an attempt to achieve commonality of operations during manufacturing processes.